Destruction
by lilo122
Summary: Après que Regina ait sauvé Snow et Emma près du puits, une autre menaçe semble effacer toute idée de rapprochement entre Emma et Regina...
1. Prologue

**_Une idée tragique m'est venue et en voici la consécration :)_**

**_Cette fic prend place au retour d'Emma et de Snow près du puits grâce à Regina._**

**_Les phrases en italiques constituent un flash-back._**

**_Je sais déjà la fin de cette histoire, me reste plus qu'à l'écrire =)_**

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

Je marche nerveusement, jusqu'à trouver la plage de Storybrooke, jusqu'à saisir des cailloux et à les jeter dans l'eau.

Je suis si furieuse…Et mon cœur demeure si brisé.

Je finis par m'assoir, encore assommée par le choc que j'avais subis.

Je jette rageusement le paquet de cigarettes au sol, énervée de constater qu'il est trempé.

Le seul objet qui puisse soulager mes pleurs.

L'orage avait eu raison de moi.

Cette soirée, je ne l'oublierais jamais.

* * *

_J'aimais Regina Mills. Et je l'aimerais toujours._

_Depuis mon retour à Storybrooke, depuis qu'elle avait mis sa vie en jeu pour me sauver ainsi que Snow devant ce puits, nous nous étions rapprochées._

_Intimement._

_Tout avait débuté suite à l'envie de mieux se connaitre pour finir par un jeu de séduction qui m'avait profondément chamboulée._

_Aimer une femme n'avait jamais été dans mes principes et j'étais souvent embarrassée, rien que pour l'embrasser._

_Ses lèvres étaient divines…Et toutes ses attentions particulières à mon égard n'avait cessé de m'émerveiller._

_Comment oublier ces moments fantastiques à deux ?_

_Notre relation était cachée de tous, mais j'aimais m'adosser à ces moments de retrouvailles, forts en émotions, dès que j'avais l'occasion de la retrouver en secret._

_Elle changeait littéralement à mes côtés._

_La Regina hautaine que j'avais connue laissait place à une brune souriante et joyeuse._

_J'hésitais à me confier à mes parents sur cette relation naissante et pourtant si complexe à dévoiler à tous. _

_Ils se doutaient que quelqu'un rendait mes journées plus belles, mais… trop de conventions m'empêchaient de me livrer._

_Et si ce n'était pas le fait d'être connotée lesbienne, c'était la tête de Snow à l'évocation du prénom de ma compagne qui me faisait terrer dans mon mutisme. _

_Elle appréciait plus la mairesse depuis qu'elle semblait être en quête de rédemption, mais se méfiait toujours des attentions de Regina._

_ Leur passé commun revenait à chaque sujet de discussion. _

_De plus, j'étais trop effrayée à l'idée de devoir faire un choix entre ma famille et mon affection pour la brune._

_Puis, une nouvelle catastrophique s'était répandue comme de la poudre, brisant tous mes rêves d'avenir avec Regina._

_Les quelques semaines durant lesquelles je revivais, durant lesquelles je me redécouvrais tendre et en amoureuse transie, cessèrent en un instant._

**_Cora est de retour. Plus vivante que jamais._**

_L'annonce émanant de Regina avait eu l'effet d'une bombe._

_Elle m'avait téléphoné complétement déboussolée, hurlant pour que j'arrive d'urgence._

_Jamais je ne m'étais attendue à une telle nouvelle._

_Et, une fois sur le perron du manoir, tout s'était compliqué._

- _Je dois te quitter._

_Aucune tristesse, aucune peine ne se dégageait du visage de la brune malgré la violence de sa phrase._

_Regina restait stoïque bien qu'elle annonçait la fin de notre relation._

_Je savais que sa décision était sans appel._

- _Ma mère a besoin de moi. _

_Elle préférait ne pas lutter contre l'autorité maternelle, assurer sa survie._

_S'enfoncer dans les ténèbres à nouveau bien que cela lui coûte son bonheur._

- _Tu peux la tuer, Regina ! avais-je crié, à pleins poumons._

_J'avais tenté de me rapprocher, de la toucher, de la convaincre que nos sentiments étaient plus important que tout pouvoir venant de Cora._

_En retour, elle n'avait fait que me repousser._

- _C'est une de mes faiblesses, je ne pourrais jamais ! De plus, elle ne cessera de revenir. Encore et encore ! s'était-elle,_ _exclamée._

_Je m'étais sentie si démunie face à l'assurance dont Regina faisait preuve._

_Je savais d'avance que m'acharner n'arrangerait rien au refus que la mairesse avait proclamée, mais je ne voulais pas en démordre._

_Toute notre complicité ne pouvait disparaitre en un éclair._

- _Mais, tu te rends compte ?! Si tu rejoins Cora, on va droit à s'affronter ! Je ne pourrais jamais me résoudre à te tuer, Regina ! _

_La concernée n'avait pas bougée, elle avait uniquement hoché la tête._

_Devant le manque de réaction, devant cette impassibilité, je la secouai de toutes mes forces, espérant qu'elle reconsidère la portée de son choix. _

- _Mais, réagis ! Ma famille n'a aucune chance de gagner ! Si tu ne penses pas à moi, pense à Henry ! avais-je hurlé, en espérant que mes mots fassent écho en elle._

_J'avais tant eu envie de la frapper._

_Mes mains avaient tremblées à l'idée qu'on meurt tous par sa faute._

_Je ne voulais pas me faire de Regina une ennemie._

- _Je serais convaincre ma mère._

_J'avais ricané face à la réplique de la brune._

- _Ce n'est pas avec des mots que tu calmeras sa soif de pouvoir ! Elle t'a retourné la tête ou quoi ?!_

_Regina m'avait violemment saisie les poignets face à ma désinvolture._

_Elles les avaient serrés si forts que j'avais grimacé et regretté mon côté rebelle._

- N_e parle jamais d'elle comme ça ! _

_Les yeux noisette s'étaient assombris._

_J'avais reculé devant les flammes qui surgissaient au niveau des iris._

_Et j'ai compris quelques minutes plus tard à qui je devais ce changement._

- _REGINA ! _

_La voix de Cora tonnait à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. _

- _On m'appelle… _

_Ce fut à mon tour d'empoigner la mairesse._

- _Je t'en supplie. Tu n'as pas le droit de **nous **faire ça ! **Nous **sommes des âmes-sœurs, tu m'entends ?!_

_Je l'avais observé se détacher de mon emprise, me rejeter comme si je ne signifiais plus rien._

_ - C'est fini, Emma._

_J'avais vu Cora se rapprocher dangereusement._

- _REGINA ! Je ne le répèterais pas trois fois !_

_La brune avait jeté un regard à sa mère, accentuant ce profond mal-être en moi._

_Elle avait chuchoté une dernière phrase à mon encontre, anéantissant tout espoir : _

- _Pardonne-moi. _

_Puis, Regina avait levé le bras et une force magique incroyable m'avait projeté sur le bitume._

* * *

J'enfouis ma tête contre mes bras, évacuant toute ma peine.

Quand je m'étais relevée après l'attaque de Regina, se fut pour constater que j'étais mouillée.

_Un orage s'était abattu sur la ville_.

Et pourtant, je n'avais aucunement envie d'éviter la pluie, d'affronter l'incompréhension de mes parents.

Voici comment j'avais fini par prendre le chemin de la plage, espérant y trouver du repos, que l'eau efface les larmes.

_Qu'elle noie ma douleur._

- Emma ! Ça fait deux heures qu'on te cherche !

Je détournai le regard pour apercevoir David, angoissé.

J'étais restée un long moment à me complaindre si bien que j'en avais perdu la notion du temps.

- C'est le père ou l'ami qui vient à ma rescousse ? demandais-je, sur un ton ironique.

Je savais mon père trop borné pour reculer à présent.

J'étais persuadée qu'il s'approcherait et essayerait d'être présent, de comprendre pourquoi j'avais fuis et n'était pas rentrée à l'heure.

- Arrête de faire l'enfant ! On a vraiment eu peur.

Je me levai brusquement, accélérant le pas pour m'éloigner, mais il s'élança et me rattrapa rapidement.

Bien que je ne gardais peu de traces physiques de ma chute, ma vision fut brouillée pendant quelques minutes qui me firent arrêter ma marche au niveau de mon père.

J'essayai de regagner toute ma détermination pour ne pas faiblir devant lui :

- Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Je ne retournerais pas à la maison.

Regina avait vraiment utilisé toute sa magie en moi et les effets se répercutaient sur mon corps atteint d'un léger vertige.

Mes jambes ne m'obéissaient plus et ne me donnait plus le courage nécessaire pour éviter l'approche de David.

- Tu es trempée ?! Bon sang, tu vas attraper froid ! s'exclama-t-il, en tentant de me donner sa veste à capuche.

Je rejetai immédiatement le vêtement et releva enfin la tête que je n'avais cessée de garder baissée jusqu'à présent, par peur des questions qui pourraient m'être posées.

- Avoir un rhume est loin d'être le pire ! déclarais-je, en éclatant soudainement en sanglots.

David observa bouche bée mes yeux rougis, se demandant comment me consoler d'un tel chagrin.

_J'avais pleuré sans m'arrêter._

- Il…Il t'a quitté, c'est ça ?

J'étais sûre qu'il faisait référence à la personne que je lui avais dit aimer d'une passion sans limite, qui a présent m'avait délaissée et dont il ignorait le nom.

- Elle…Elle ne reviendra plus.

Je ne pouvais plus mentir sur le fait que j'aimais une femme.

_Il fallait me confier même si cela passait par entrevoir ses yeux écarquillés et sa surprise._

Je savais qu'il n'hurlerait pas et resterait calme malgré ma révélation.

_Pour le moment, du moins._

- Elle ? Ruby ?! s'écria-t-il, étonné.

Je soupirai devant son entêtement à mettre un nom sur celle qui fut ma prétendante.

- Peut-on éviter les devinettes ?! J'ai assez mal comme ça ! dis-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

Devant mon air dévasté, il posa, avec hésitation, une main sur mon épaule.

J'avais tellement besoin d'être consolé que je ne rejetai pas sa main.

Et pourtant, ce simple geste, me rappelait tous les gestes affectueux de Regina, ses caresses délicates…

_Comment oublier ?! _

- Qu'importe son nom…Elle finira par constater son erreur.

Je répondis avec hargne :

- Il sera trop tard quand ce sera le cas.

_Regina ne serait jamais excusée pour ce qu'elle venait de causer._

_A jamais je garderais un sentiment d'amertume. _

- Ça finira bien par s'arranger.

Le calme de David et son ton doux firent réapparaitre ma colère.

_Si seulement tout était si facile, si seulement l'indulgence était possible, si seulement Regina n'avait pas tout détruit !_

- Mais qui es-tu pour dire des choses pareilles ?! C'est facile pour toi ! Votre amour a toujours duré, jamais vous n'avez fui devant l'adversité !

Puis, je laissai la tension s'évacuer et dissimuler ce chaos en moi.

- Désolé. J'ai juste…horriblement mal. Je me sens vide sans elle.

David hocha la tête, il compatissait.

Un long moment de silence fusa alors avant qu'il ne remarque mes poignets endoloris.

- Elle…Elle t'a frappée ?

Je fus décontenancée l'espace d'un instant devant sa question, si bien que je n'eus d'autres choix que de mentir :

- Un accident de rien du tout…

Je savais qu'il ne serait pas convaincu.

- Emma ! Tu ne me dis pas tout !

_Je ne savais comment me démêler de cette situation et éviter de m'expliquer sans me trahir._

Heureusement, Snow arriva en trombe :

- Quelque chose de grave se prépare !

L'orage se mit à gronder plus fort alors qu'un vent soudain vint s'engouffrer entre nous, me faisant frissonner.

- On a un gros problème.

Alors qu'une fumée violette assombrissait le ciel, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser :

_Qu'as-tu fais, Regina ?!_

**TBC**


	2. Un Adieu

**_Merci ENORMEMENT pour vos review, surtout que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire quelque chose d'aussi sombre et triste._**

**_Mais, cette nouvelle perspective me plait si bien que je vous laisse le premier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise._**

**_Prochain point de vue de Regina avec Cora...Elle manque trop à la série pour moi._**

**_Bonne lecture =)_**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE I**_

Jamais je n'avais couru aussi vite pour rejoindre l'appartement de mes parents, l'estomac noué à l'idée que Regina ne commette l'irréparable.

J'avais eu si peur que l'essence violette nous happe et m'éloigne à nouveau de mon fils.

_Que pouvait bien signifier cette fumée si ce n'était le pire ?_

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Snow semblait complétement anéantie et bredouillait :

- Regina a laissé… une lettre à Henry…Elle a rejoint Cora.

Je hochai la tête silencieusement, tournant le regard en direction de la fenêtre.

Je voulais qu'ils évitent d'apercevoir mes larmes.

_La nouvelle m'ébranlait toujours autant._

- Quoiqu'il advienne, on unira nos forces.

Mon père était déjà prêt à sortir l'épée alors que ma mère faisait les cents pas, angoissée.

Je restais figée, ne pensant qu'à la belle brune dont la présence me manquait déjà.

_Je broyais du noir. _

- Une arme ne suffira pas ! Tu n'imagines pas la grandeur des forces qu'elles ont invoquées !

- Et l'option _« appeler à l'aide Rumpel » _n'est pas à saisir ?

Je les observais se chamailler, priant pour que leur dispute cesse rapidement.

J'avais assez subi pour ne pas entrevoir également, de surcroît, mes proches se déchirer.

- Regina ne tuera personne ! dis-je, sur un ton ferme.

Ma mère fut étonnamment surprise.

_Jamais elle n'avait eu foi en Regina._

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

_Parce que je l'aime._

- C'est mon instinct qui parle.

Snow commença alors à s'égosiller tandis que je soupirais, forcée de constater qu'elle voyait encore Regina comme une femme cruelle et sans pitié.

_N'y avait –il pas une once d'espoir malgré les apparences ?_

J'attendais désespérément qu'elle me le prouve en revenant à mes côtés.

- Elle a pourtant pris un choix radical ! Elle nous a bien menés en bateau comme à son habitude !

J'éloignai les larmes de mes joues, avant de rassembler tout mon courage pour leur faire face et leur adresser un signe rassurant.

_Un faible sourire tentant de cacher mon âme dévastée._

- Je sais. Elle nous déçoit tous, mais nous devons positiver ! dis-je, d'une voix douce.

Cependant, malgré toute ma détermination, ma génitrice semblait complétement hystérique.

Sa colère pour la brune cachait une profonde peur.

- Positiver ?! Mais, on va droit à la catastrophe Emma ! Nous n'avons aucun pouvoir !

J'hésitai à déclarer ma réponse.

Il me semblait pourtant, que je n'avais pu rien à perdre.

_Sans Regina, plus rien n'avait de sens._

- Mais, moi si…S'il devait y avoir une bataille finale, je tiens à être seule à les affronter.

La réaction de mon interlocutrice fut vive et prononcée :

- Mais, Emma ! C'est du…

Je ne laissai pas Snow finir sa phrase, je préférais fuir.

_Quitter la pièce avant d'éclater en sanglots sans raison apparente._

- Laisse – la, elle a eu une dure soirée.

Ma mère lança un regard inquisiteur à David, demandant des réponses à ses questions :

- Pourrais-je au moins savoir à qui on doit sa mine de déterrée ?

* * *

Je me réfugiai dans ma chambre, évitant celle d'Henry.

Je n'aurais pas la force d'aller le retrouver et de le consoler avant d'avoir fumé.

_La fumée apaiserait mon esprit chamboulé._

Alors que je cherchais activement un paquet de cigarette, je retrouvai quelques vêtements de la brune sur mon lit.

Je lui avais promis de les ranger. De les garder précieusement pour les quelques nuits que je passais ici sans elle pour ne pas éveiller davantage la curiosité de mes parents.

_Je leur mentais déjà assez souvent pour justifier mes absences nocturnes. _

Devant l'odeur fruitée imprégnée sur les habits, mon cœur se serra à nouveau.

_A présent, elle avait failli à nouveau, elle avait confirmé à tous qu'elle était **une garce** ! Qu'elle ne connaitrait jamais le bien._

Toutes ses semaines à s'aimer se consumaient à chaque fois que j'inhalais une bouffée de monoxyde de carbone.

D'un mouvement rageur, je saisis une paire de ciseau pour déchirer le tissu, le lacérer comme elle avait ravagé mon cœur.

Elle ne l'avait peut-être pas écrasé comme le stipulait le livre d'Henry, mais c'était tout comme.

_Il ne restait de moi qu'une imbécile qui avait cru en une possible relation passionnée et sincère._

- Je comptais reprendre mes vêtements, mais je vois que je vais avoir du mal.

J'essayai de contenir ma colère, pour n'alerter personne.

Mon cœur cognait furieusement pourtant devant Regina, enveloppée de velours noir.

La veste de sa mère l'enveloppait.

_Elle la chérissait certainement plus que moi._

- Reprend tes bouts de chiffons et va-t'en !

Mon ton était ferme et sans équivoque.

Je lui avais jeté tout ce qui lui appartenait à ses pieds.

_Elle devrait s'habituer à ce genre de gestes maintenant qu'elle serait l'esclave de Cora._

Elle leva le bras à nouveau et je me crispai un moment, effrayée par les possibles conséquences du geste avant de comprendre qu'elle avait uniquement fait disparaitre ma cigarette.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça.

J'éclatai de rire.

- Qui es-tu pour dire une chose pareille ? Qui t'a donné le droit de t'introduire ici, d'ailleurs hein ?! Tu n'es pas la bienvenue. Tu ne l'est plus.

Regina baissa la tête, coupable.

Elle semblait attristée, mais je n'en avais que faire.

_C'était à elle de souffrir maintenant._

- Je voulais juste…

- T'assurer que j'ai mal ?! Bravo ! Tu as réussis ! Ta mère n'aurait pas fait mieux ! déclarais-je, furieusement.

Je me délectais de la situation, de la voir si faible.

Regina sembla hésiter, tanguant sur une jambe, puis l'autre avant de s'élancer à mon encontre, de diminuer l'espace que je m'évertuais à conserver.

_Je ne voulais pas craquer._

- Emma…Il faut que tu dises à Henry que…

Découvrant qu'elle abordait notre enfant comme sujet, je haussai le ton immédiatement, encore toute retournée par cette lettre que Snow m'avait montrée à la va-vite.

_Deux lignes ! _

Un simple « adieu », un simple « je t'aimerais toujours » pour quitter ce petit garçon qui l'aimait énormément, me laissant la tâche ingrate de lui expliquer les raisons du départ de la mairesse.

_Cela me révoltait tant !_

- Je ne lui dirais rien ! Tu n'es qu'une lâche ! Incapable de dire de vive voix à ton fils que tu l'as trahi ! dis-je, en haussant d'un ton.

Je tressaillis alors, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, et par colère, par désespoir, je la giflai.

J'y mis toutes les émotions que je contenais en mon être depuis qu'elle m'avait délaissée sans le moindre scrupule sous la pluie battante.

_Tout en moi explosait. _

Mon sang battait furieusement dans mes veines, mais je me retenu de ne pas la frapper à nouveau.

_Ce serait trop simple comme punition face à la douleur qu'elle me causait._

- Je mériterais encore plus. Libère ta haine ! murmurait –elle, attendant les coups.

Je secouai la tête devant cette stupidité.

- Ne joue pas à la victime ! Tu as perdu gros pour reconquérir ta mère ! déclarais-je, en la pointant du doigt.

Quelques lames perlèrent au coin des yeux noisette.

_Pour la première fois de la soirée, je l'aperçue défaillir et perdre de son assurance._

- Je veux juste…l'amour maternel que je n'ai jamais eu ! chuchota-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

Devant cette révélation, je fus soudainement partagée.

La brune désirait modifier le passé tumultueux qu'elle avait en commun avec sa mère pour améliorer ses rapports avec elle.

Je ne lui avais pas donné assez de tendresse et d'amour pour que cette opportunité s'efface à jamais en elle.

J'étais persuadée que Cora ne serait jamais capable d'effectuer une attention affectueuse à l'égard de sa fille, ne serais-ce qu'une accolade.

- Il fallait bien que ça se termine un jour, Emma.

Je serrai les poings :

- Ah oui ?! Donc ce n'était qu'une passade ?! dis-je, en haussant le ton.

La brune saisit rapidement mes mains pour calmer la tension :

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste…un amour impossible ! La Reine et la Sauveuse…C'est tout sauf une fin envisageable !

Je me détachai de son étreinte, m'affalant sur mon lit :

- Elle aurait pu se concrétiser. Je croyais à cette fin.

J'éclatai soudainement en sanglots.

Je laissai Regina m'enlacer pour que mes pleurs se tarissent.

_C'était si dur à accepter. Si dur de taire ce désir que j'éprouvais pour elle._

- Je suis désolée…

Enfouissant ma tête contre les cheveux bruns, je la serra fortement pensant que c'était certainement ma dernière chance de l'enlacer sans retenue.

- Tu as creusée ta tombe, Regina. Jamais plus je ne te laisserais m'approcher, ni Henry. Tu me fais trop de mal.

Tout en essayant de paraitre la plus dure possible, physiquement, je tremblais.

- Emma, calme-toi, c'est horrible de te voir comme ça !

Les vertiges reprenaient à mesure que Regina s'éloignait à nouveau :

- Tourne la page et sois heureuse. Fais le pour Henry. Il n'a plus que toi maintenant.

- Mais, comment pourrais-je ?! C'est** toi** qui fais mon bonheur !

Mon pouls battait à grande vitesse sans que je n'en comprenne la raison.

_Mon corps ressentait le manque de la brune tout autant que mon subconscient._

- Tu ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un qui t'a frappée.

Regina semblait obstinée à se blâmer bien que ça n'arrange pas le problème.

_Je voulais seulement qu'elle reste._

_Mais, je savais à présent, que ce n'était plus qu'un idéal._

- Tu n'étais pas toi-même. Et ça ne s'arrangera pas si tu restes avec Cora.

Regina se mit à parler posément, me rassurant sur les futurs projets de leur **camp **:

- Je t'assure qu'elle n'attaquera personne. Je compte lui mettre en tête d'autres idées…un moment.

J'essayai de secouer à nouveau la brune, espérant qu'elle saisisse la dernière chance que je lui tendais :

- Tu vas être malheureuse Regina, réveille –toi ! Bon sang !

- C'est mon choix, je…Ma mère m'appelle.

Je hochai alors la tête, impuissante.

- Je t'aimerais toujours Emma, prend soin de toi pour moi.

Alors qu'elle commençait à disparaitre, j'accouru à ses côtés :

- Attend, Regina !

La brune se stoppa, observant mon regard emplit de détresse.

Mes pupilles observèrent ses lèvres, attendant un subtil rapprochement.

La mairesse m'embrassa fougueusement et tout s'enchaina alors.

Nos langues se retrouvèrent avidement, nos corps pressés l'un contre l'autre quémandaient bien plus.

Face à ses mains douces qui touchaient délicatement mes courbes, je me surpris à fermer les yeux.

Quand ils furent de nouveau ouverts, quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut pour constater l'absence de la brune.

_Elle et ses vêtements avaient disparus. _

* * *

Je ravalai mes sanglots intérieurs et effaça rapidement toute trace de maquillage éparpillé sur mon visage.

_Regina avait été claire cette fois-ci._

Rapidement, je m'éclipsai de ma chambre pour rejoindre celle de mon fils.

Je m'engouffrai sous les couvertures, le serrant contre mon cœur meurtris.

Une nuit réparatrice éliminerait la mine affreuse que j'avais.

_Pour lui, j'allais être forte._

**TBC**


	3. Le Lien

**_Voici un nouveau chapitre avec pour fin, un point de vue de Cora que j'ai aimé écrire, bien que ce soit une première._**

**_Bonne lecture =)_**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE II**_

- J'allais finir par croire que tu as préféré cette isolante de Snow et son incapable de mari à moi !

Je tendis les vêtements à ma mère pensant qu'ils suffiraient pour le moment, dissimulant celui déchiré.

Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle pense à une possible trahison, ni qu'elle me repousse.

_Cet amas de tissus troué définissait maintenant mon présent houleux avec Emma._

Jamais je ne devrais faillir devant Cora, si je voulais obtenir sa confiance.

- Je n'ai pas le courage de me lancer dans un tel débat.

Je commençai à gravir les marches menant à l'étage du manoir, constatant désespérément qu'il était complétement vide aujourd'hui.

_Le rire d'Emma ne raisonnait plus._

- Tu étais avec leur fille quand je t'ai enfin retrouvée parmi tous les abrutis de cette ville.

Je stoppai net mon avancée, espérant ne pas trembler face à l'autorité de ma mère.

_Je ne devais montrer aucun signe d'aversion pour le shérif._

- Et ? Je devrais justifier un tel acte ?

Le ton de ma mère sembla soudainement plus sombre et autoritaire :

- Tu copines avec l'ennemie.

Elle m'avait rejointe en un éclair pour agripper mes poignets fermement.

Je ne m'échappai aucunement de son emprise.

_Emma avait tout autant souffert de cette manière, je ne pouvais que laisser ma peau subir les futures marques rouges vives._

_Un monstre comme moi le méritait._

- Loin de là. Elle m'avertissait seulement que j'allais plonger dans les ténèbres si je te rejoignais. Est-ce ton but final ?

J'observai de longues minutes son regard, essayant d'y déceler tout mensonge, toute tentative de me duper.

- Non. Te chérir évidement.

Le ton doux de ma mère et son regard tendre confirma mon idée qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle désirait ardemment effacer nos rancunes communes.

- Oublions tout ce mal qui nous à séparées, je te veux vraiment dans ma vie ! déclarais-je, en m'avançant pour l'enlacer.

Cora fit pourtant quelques pas en arrière avant de me tourner autour, tel un animal devant sa proie.

Je frissonnai en pensant au pire.

_Ma mère avait toujours eu le dessus sur moi._

- Mais, pas dans ton cœur.

- Quoi ?! m'écriais-je, étonnée.

Pourtant, malgré tous nos désaccords, j'aimais ma mère.

Elle ne pouvait douter de moi alors que j'avais **tout** sacrifier pour elle.

_Même la compagne idéale._

- Je le sens…Il y a quelqu'un qui occupe une place incroyable en toi.

Mes yeux s'embrumèrent immédiatement à l'évocation des sentiments que j'essayais de refouler.

_L'angélique blonde était toujours encrée en moi._

- Il y a quelqu'un que…j'ai aimé.

Ma mère posa alors sa paume contre mon cœur, satisfaite de comprendre qu'elle avait raison :

- Tu l'aime toujours. Je sens…un amour puissant.

Je m'éloignai, excédée qu'elle s'immisce ainsi en mon être.

_Effrayée également qu'elle découvre cette attirance pour Emma._

- Quelle idée d'avoir comme mère _« La Reine de cœur ! »_ m'écriais-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

Contrairement à ce qui aurait pu se passer, Cora n'insista pas pour me poursuivre devant mon côté rebelle.

Et pourtant, cela fut dans ses habitudes. Me corriger en m'imposant les pires souffrances aussi.

_Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres à l'idée qu'elle puisse **changer**._

- Je voulais juste la vérité ! déclara-t-elle, en soupirant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel :

- Pour que tu lui fasses autant de mal qu'à mon premier amour ?

Ma mère secoua la tête avant de me pointer cruellement du doigt :

- Je crois que tu lui en a déjà assez fait.

J'écarquillai les yeux, les poings crispés en pensant que ma mère connaisse l'identité de mon âme-sœur.

- Comment ça ?! m'écriais-je, en haussant le ton.

- Je lis en travers de tout cœur comme dans un livre ouvert. Tu t'es éloignée.

Je hochai la tête, en partie rassurée que Cora n'ait pas accès à toutes les informations concernant Emma, mais également dévastée car elle me rappelait mon comportement honteux à l'égard de la blonde.

- C'est pour son bien.

_Quitter Emma pour la protéger de Cora._

_Quitter Emma pour lui garantir de conserver les rapports amicaux qu'elle avait soudée avec ses parents._

_Quitter Emma pour ne pas faire face à une guerre des clans irrévocable._

- Il n'est pas assez bien pour toi ?

_Ma mère était loin de la vérité._

- C'est privé, mère ! dis-je, sur un ton ferme.

Cora n'en démordait pas, malgré mon visage grimé par les larmes :

- Tu te détestes parce que tu t'empêches d'aimer librement. Quel préjugé peut donc t'arrêter ?

Je descendis quelques pas pour être à sa hauteur, lui lançant un regard foudroyant avant de prononcer, d'un ton ferme :

- Notre principale préoccupation est de modifier ta vie et tes concepts sanguinaires. Je reste à tes côtés tant que tu oublies tes idées perfides. Si, malgré ça, tu t'y refuses, je préfèrerais encore être seule contre tous. Compris ?!

Ma subite colère poussa ma mère à acquiescer.

_Ne me resterait plus qu'à vérifier que celle-ci ait de bonnes intentions en tête._

- Très bien. On fait une pause.

Je me rapprochai de ma mère, la couvrant du manteau en velours que je lui avais emprunté.

- Bonne nuit, maman.

Un sourire reconnaissant prit place sur ses lèvres, mais elle ne fit aucunement un geste affectueux à mon encontre, moi qui attendais au moins une réponse à mes efforts.

_Ma mère demeurerait une femme **machiavélique**._

* * *

Je n'eus droit qu'à quelques heures de sommeil durant cette première nuit sans Emma.

Ce fut énormément désolant de m'allonger et de trouver la place à mes côtés vide.

Le chaos régnant dans mon esprit, je frappai durement mon oreiller.

_Pourquoi le destin semblait s'acharner sur moi quand je commençais à éprouver des sentiments forts pour quelqu'un ?_

En m'acharnant vigoureusement sur le matelas, un écrin finit par jaillir du traversin.

J'observai, l'air rêveur, la bague qu'il contenait, promesse d'un avenir avec la blonde auparavant.

Les larmes aux yeux, je la serra fort contre moi avant de fermer les yeux tout en pensant à Emma.

L'instant d'après, alors que j'ouvrais à nouveau les paupières, ce fut pour constater que j'étais dans l'appartement de celle qui fut ma pire ennemie, dissimulée dans un coin de la pièce.

_Comment une simple envie de retrouver le shérif m'avait fait apparaitre en pyjama au milieu du salon de Snow ?_

Discrètement, j'écoutais celle-ci faire la morale à Emma, prostrée sur le divan.

La vision de ma compagne les yeux gonflés, l'air nonchalant, les vêtements de la veille froissés sur elle, me faisait de la peine.

- Tu es sure que ça va aller, Emma ?

Celle-ci posa une main sur l'épaule de sa mère, tentant de la réconforter sur son sort :

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la troisième fois que j'essayais de te rassurer.

Blanche poussa une tasse de chocolat en direction d'Emma, que celle-ci rejeta.

- Tu es tellement ailleurs…Je sais que tu traverses une période difficile, mais essaye de reprendre le dessus. Tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état.

J'entrevis Emma feinter un sourire forcé à l'adresse de Snow, tout en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

_Je savais pourtant qu'elle n'en boirait aucune gorgée._

- Je vais bien. C'est juste ma tête qui me lance ! clama Emma, d'une voix douce.

Le regard de Snow se fit plus insistant :

- Ta tête irait mieux si tu me disais qui a pu te faire autant souffrir.

J'eus peur un moment qu'Emma finisse par avouer la vérité, mais elle semblait butée à ne rien révéler à sa mère.

_Et pourtant j'étais digne qu'on me lynche, qu'on vienne me demander des comptes._

- Ca ne ferait pas avancer les choses, ni calmer mon crâne.

Snow supplia sa fille du regard, caressant délicatement ses cheveux avant de clamer :

- Accepte au moins l'aide de Ruby.

Cette connexion qu'il y avait entre elles deux, je rêvais d'avoir la même avec Cora.

_Je déplorais la frigidité de ma mère._

- C'est bien parce que tu insistes.

Snow monta à l'étage, non sans avoir jeter un dernier regard à Emma qui lui avait répondu par un sourire franc, cette fois-ci.

_Elle aimait vraiment sa famille._

* * *

- Arrête ça. Je ne le répèterais pas trois fois ! déclarais-je, sur un ton froid.

J'avais fait mon apparition devant elle dès que je l'avais vu allumer une cigarette, que j'avais éteinte en un claquement de doigt.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer cette fois-ci ?!

J'éloignai le paquet de sa main, non sans toucher sa paume.

Le contact fut électrique, nos deux magies se rejoignant.

_Nous avions un lien mystique inévitable._

- Je tiens juste à ce que tu préserve ta santé.

Emma me poussa violemment suite à mon rapprochement.

- Tu m'as abandonnée à ce que je sache. Mêle toi de tes affaires ! s'écriait –elle, sur un ton ferme.

J'essayai de calmer sa fureur :

- Tu devrais dormir un peu, tu as certainement du attraper la grippe ou un rhume.

Elle était très pâle, très fragile, si bien que je la forçai à rester assise.

_Je savais qu'elle était à bout de force._

- Parce que tu dors toi, la ? A quoi dois-je ton intrusion d'ailleurs ?! Je vais finir par employer les grands moyens si tu recommences.

Je fus soudainement penaude, lui montrant le saphir.

_Il fut, dans le passé, le seul bien que je m'étais résolue à offrir à la blonde, pour lui prouver mes sentiments et la notion de « True Love » qu'on partageait._

**Un cadeau pour la plus belle des femmes.**

- Je venais juste…J'ai retrouvé la bague que je t'avais demandé de porter.

Les iris clairs froncèrent immédiatement devant l'objet :

- Jette-la !

Je me mis à trembler devant sa réponse :

- Je ne peux pas.

Emma soupira, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir :

- Je ne peux pas garder un bijou de mon ex !

Je pointai rageusement du doigt le collier qui pendait à son cou :

- Tu gardes bien ce collier qui appartient au père d'Henry !

La réponse fut immédiate :

- Pour me rappeler de ne plus faire certaines erreurs.

Je m'approchai et glissa la bague à son doigt :

- Prend la pour te rappeler que **Regina Mills est une hypocrite**.

Emma m'observa un long moment :

- Tu l'est. **Parce que je sais que tu m'aime encore**.

Mon cœur se serra devant cette phrase.

Je caressai le doux visage de mon ancienne amante, l'estomac noué.

_Je l'aimais tant._

- Garde-la, je t'en prie.

Emma s'échappa de mon emprise, avant d'hocher la tête :

- Très bien, mais ne reviens plus ici. Je dois t'oublier. Me consacrer à mes amis.

- Ruby fera une excellente infirmière ! déclarais-je, sur un ton ferme.

Je devais être forte et ne pas montrer jalouse si cette possibilité devait se concrétiser, si Emma devait me remplacer par une autre.

_Elle avait le droit à une vie heureuse._

- Mais, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec elle ?! Je n'ai jamais été attirée par elle. Moi je suis dans le genre naïve, prête à tomber amoureuse de la femme la plus charismatique de toute la ville répondant au nom de Regina Mills !

_Emma semblait ne pas vouloir renoncer à moi._

- Je suis désolé. Même vivre notre amour en secret serait dangereux ! déclarais-je, à contrecœur.

Emma finit alors par s'emballer :

- Ta mère n'a même pas réussie à m'arracher le cœur ! Elle est loin d'être une menace aussi importante que tu le pressens. Si tu étais assez courageuse, tu serais restée avec moi.

A ma plus grande surprise, la blonde s'affala sur le divan brutalement, sa silhouette s'immobilisant d'un coup.

- Emma ?! m'écriais-je, surprise.

Je fus soulagée quand je compris qu'elle somnolait.

_Son état physique me préoccupait énormément._

Je décidai de rester à ses côtés pour veiller sur elle, la prenant dans mes bras.

**_J'allais enfin avoir droit au sommeil._**

* * *

- Regina ?! Répond !

J'avais fini par vouloir rejoindre ma fille avant son coucher, regrettant de ne pas avoir eu un comportement maternel à son égard.

_Il fallait privilégier les liens familiaux._

Excédée du manque de réponse, je finis par ouvrir la porte, découvrant avec effrois l'absence de ma fille.

Un parfum fruité flottait dans l'air.

_Ma fille n'était pas partie depuis longtemps._

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage, à l'idée qu'elle ait finie par délaisser sa raison pour retrouver son amant.

Je fis quelques pas jusqu'au lit pour découvrir un écrin vide, certainement destiné à Regina.

Désirant ardemment connaitre l'identité de mon futur gendre, je posai mes mains sur l'objet pour me concentrer dessus et y diffuser toute ma magie pour localiser la bague.

_Ma curiosité était sans limite._

Je fus soudainement ébranlée par ce que je découvrais.

**_La bague se trouvait dans l'appartement de Snow White._**

**TBC**


	4. L'Aveu

**_Avec un peu de retard, voici ce nouveau chapitre, avant que je ne finisse _**_**« A la croisée des Chemins ».**_

_**La fin prévoit un truc complétement fou, j'en conviens x)**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE III**_

- Regina ?

Enveloppée dans les bras musclés, j'observais avec joie la présence de la brune à mes côtés.

Bien que je me sois évanouie, j'avais pensé qu'elle aurait rejoint la demeure familiale sous le couperet de sa mère.

Et finalement, elle était restée pour veiller à mon sommeil, me prouvant qu'elle m'aimait.

Je n'avais pas rêvé ces langoureux baisers, ni imaginé nos gémissements étouffés pour ne pas se faire entendre.

_Elle n'avait rien simulé._

Je me souvenais encore des mots doux prononcés à mon encontre, des tendres caresses pour me rassurer malgré mon état livide.

Et pourtant, elle paraissait plus froide que jamais à notre réveil.

Elle s'était levée d'un bond, avant de se recoiffer rapidement.

_Regina était distante._

- C'était une erreur.

_Ce fut la désillusion totale._

La gaité qui me transcendait s'éteignait à petit feu, face à l'indifférence de la mairesse concernant cette nuit charnelle que nous avions partagée.

_Cet air hostile qu'elle affichait sonnait faux._

- Tu mens.

Elle semblait complétement déboussolée.

Les larmes aux yeux, j'étais persuadée que Regina commençait à craquer entre le poids de l'autorité maternelle et cet amour fusionnel qui nous unissait.

- Si ma mère savait…murmura-t-elle, peinée.

L'évocation de Cora me fit jaillir du sofa :

- Mais, tu t'es vue ? Tu as quel âge pour laisser ta mère dicter ta conduite ?! C'est un monstre ! Quand est-ce que tu vas ouvrir les yeux ?!

Le sang de mon interlocutrice ne fit qu'un tour.

Avec une facilité déconcertante, Regina se rua vers moi pour me saisir violemment les poignets comme à l'accoutumée non sans que je n'hurle de douleur.

- Arrête d'être méprisante avec elle !

Ses ongles s'implantaient dans ma chair vigoureusement, si bien qu'il me fallut toute ma force pour la repousser.

- Regina ! C'est moi, c'est Emma ! Calme- toi ! m'écriais-je, en tentant de dissiper ma peur.

Les yeux noisette semblaient retrouver leur aspect normal, tandis qu'elle observait avec horreur les marques rouges qu'elle m'avait infligées.

_Elle avait perdu le contrôle, à nouveau._

- Excuse-moi. **Je ne suis plus moi-même.**

Je tentai de me lever pour la prendre dans mes bras et apaiser son chagrin, suite à son comportement agressif qu'elle ne régulait pas.

_Cora la changeait. **Négativement.**_

Cependant, alors que j'essayais de me rapprocher de la brune, mes jambes eurent des difficultés à me porter.

Je tanguais, un vertige me saisissant subitement.

- Emma ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller voir un médecin ! s'égosilla ma compagne, en m'aidant à m'assoir correctement.

Je secouai la tête, revendiquant une chose :

- Je ne ferais rien tant que tu vivras avec ta mère.

Il était grand temps que Regina agisse si elle ne voulait pas redevenir cette Reine sanguinaire.

Je pouvais accepter qu'on se sépare, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser en proie à son côté sombre.

**Il fallait qu'elle en réchappe. **

- On parle de ta santé !

J'éclatai de rire, ironiquement :

- Parce que ta santé mentale va bien ? On a toutes les deux un problème.

Regina pointa du doigt la porte d'entrée, avant de faire apparaitre quelques vêtements :

- Tu vas tout de suite te faire soigner !

Ce fut le cri de trop.

Celui qui fit apparaitre Snow au milieu du salon, en peignoir.

Regina pensa s'éclipser rapidement, mais à la lueur du jour naissant, ma mère l'avait déjà reconnue.

_Et je savais qu'éviter la confrontation était impossible._

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là à hurler sur ma fille en plein début de journée ?!

Le ton de Regina se faisait menaçant :

- On ne vous a pas demandé de vous mêler à notre discussion.

Les deux femmes se jaugeaient du regard, espérant que l'autre craque face à la pression et s'éloigne.

Ma mère finit par répondre, d'un ton ferme :

- Si vous n'aviez pas hurlé, je ne serais pas descendue…

Je ne savais comment arrêter ce débat puéril, qui blessait Regina.

Derrière sa détermination dirigée contre Snow, je savais son âme esseulée.

**_Elle était seule contre tous_**_._

- J'allais partir de toute façon.

Ma mère lui ouvrit la porte, alors que j'écarquillais les yeux devant l'audace de celle-ci :

- Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Je m'interposai alors entre elles, décidant de calmer toute ardeur.

- Non ! Regina peut rester !

Ma génitrice secoua la tête, fronçant les sourcils :

- As-tu oublié cette fichue lettre qu'elle a donnée à Henry ?

Mes yeux s'embrumèrent en repensant à la froideur des mots que Regina avait écrits pour notre fils.

- Vous avez brisé un cœur. Ça ne vous suffit pas ?!

Je constatai à cet instant même que le mien était en morceaux.

_Pourquoi cette guerre devenait continuelle ? Pourquoi étais-je complétement transie de la femme la plus détestée de toute la ville ?_

- Je pense que j'ai fait pire que ça ! chuchota Regina, l'âme en peine.

Elle-même reconnaissait ses torts.

Elle semblait si triste que je dû me faire violence pour ne pas l'enlacer devant ma mère.

_Je ne voulais me mettre aucune des deux à dos._

- C'est sûr qu'avec l'alliance que vous faites…

Regina s'approcha dangereusement de Snow, si bien que je n'eus d'autre choix que d'intervenir.

_J'étais certaine que mon amante frapperait._

- CA SUFFIT !

J'enfilai avec rapidité un manteau avant de quitter la pièce, furibonde.

* * *

Je me dirigeais vers la plage, espérant y trouver de quoi soulager ma rage, ignorant les appels de Regina au loin.

J'eus le temps de fais quelques pas avant de regretter mon geste.

Cora se matérialisa en une fraction de secondes, m'effrayant littéralement.

_Je ne pouvais fuir._

- Vous, vous n'irez nulle part !

Je frissonnai devant l'avertissement prononcé.

Je fis marche arrière, trébuchant sur la brune athlétique qui m'avait suivie.

_J'allais avoir besoin d'elle._

**_Plus que jamais._**

- Mère ?! s'écria Regina devant la stature imposante de Cora.

- Ça ne devrait même plus m'étonner que tu fugues…

Ayant peur que la mère de Regina n'agisse cruellement comme dans le passé avec le premier amour de son enfant, je tentai de poser les choses à plat :

- On peut tout vous expliquer !

- Ah oui ? Me dire que ma fille à craquée pour votre père ?!

La question de Cora me laissa bouche bée tout autant que Regina, qui était loin de comprendre le quiproquo présent autour de l'objet que je portais.

- De quoi ?!

Devant notre stupéfaction, Cora pointa du doigt sa fille, avant d'affirmer :

- C'est lui qui t'a acheté la bague, je le sais.

Je levai enfin la main, montrant le saphir à Cora.

_Je ne pouvais plus cacher la vérité._

- Vous parlez de celle-là ? demandais-je, l'estomac noué.

_Je prenais de gros risques._

Regina me foudroya du regard devant ma réplique, soupirant sachant qu'elle allait devoir en découdre avec sa mère :

- Emma ! Tu aurais pu attendre que je lui en parle…

Cora recula sous l'impact de la révélation, dévastée :

- Alors là, c'est pire que l'apocalypse…

Regina tenta de rassurer sa mère et de dissiper la colère qui allait faire surface face à son mensonge :

- C'était** le mieux** pour tout le monde vive en paix, que de ne rien dire.

Cora avança près de moi, avide de meurtre :

- **Le mieux** est de s'en débarrasser !

Elle leva le bras en ma direction, élançant une vaste fumée violette menaçante.

J'enfouis ma tête contre mes bras dans l'espoir de pouvoir me protéger.

A ma plus grande surprise, l'attaque de Cora se retourna contre elle, avant même de me toucher.

**Je me découvrais magique.**

- Maman ! hurla Regina, en se précipitant à l'encontre de la concernée.

J'observais ma compagne s'afférer autour d'une Cora inconsciente, dépitée.

Elle avait préféré sauver l'existence de sa mère à la mienne.

_Regina était une **cause perdue**._

- Tu te préoccupe de son sort plutôt que du mien ! déclarais-je, abasourdie.

La brune soupira, hésitante :

- Emma ! Comprend à quel point c'est difficile.

Je la frappai au niveau de la poitrine :

- **Je ne veux plus te voir !** Et si tu essayes ne serais-ce qu'une fois, je suis prête à m'enfuir !

_Comment avais-je pu être aussi naïve et penser que Regina était mienne ?_

Elle ne regrettait même pas sa prise de position.

- En même temps, tu as toujours l'habitude de te désister quand ça devient compliqué !

La gifle fut violente, plus que la précédente.

Je l'observai sangloter, en silence, avant de porter le corps de sa mère et de s'éclipser.

_Comment avait –on pu en arriver là, à se battre à demies-vêtues ?_

Je retournai alors chez mes parents, espérant trouver le courage de leur avouer la réalité.

**Il était temps d'être brave.**

* * *

Encore hébétée par Emma et ses réprimandes, j'essaye de calmer la fureur de ma mère, pensant qu'une fois ses forces retrouvées, je serais obligé de fournir des explications et de subir sa vengeance.

- Je suis désolé qu'elle t'ait blessée. Emma ne le voulait certainement pas maman ! insistais-je, calmement.

_Quelle entité avait pu défier Cora aussi facilement ?_

- Oh, non elle ne le voulait pas. Et il est là le problème.

J'arquai les sourcils, signe d'interrogation :

- Je ne comprends pas...

Ma mère encra son regard dans le mien, alors qu'elle s'expliqua péniblement, encore sonnée par le choc qu'il avait été insufflé :

- Quand je me suis approchée…J'ai ressenti quelque chose qui palpitait en elle.

J'eus un sourire en coin, persuadée qu'elle parlait à nouveau de cœur, de cet organe qu'elle affectionnait tant :

- Son cœur ?

Il eut un moment de silence durant lequel ma mère sembla se délecter de cette attente :

- Pire que ça. **Deux cœurs.**

La nouvelle m'anéantissait.

**Emma était enceinte.**

**TBC**


	5. Un Air de Changement

**_Avec un peu de retard, voici ce nouveau chapitre, que j'aime beaucoup._**

**_C'est la première fois que je laisse mon originalité dominer toutes mes idées =)_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE IV**_

- Emma ! On doit parler !

Je rebroussai chemin devant Regina, qui apparaissait une nouvelle fois.

_Quand allais-je avoir un peu de répit ?_

- On s'est tout dit, il me semble…dis-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

J'allais rejoindre l'appartement de mes parents, alors que la brune tentait de me retenir, bien qu'elle évite la force, de peur qu'un incident magique se produise à nouveau.

- Tu n'es pas malade, Emma.

J'éclatai de rire devant sa supposition :

- Et c'est une voyante qui te l'a dit ?

- Ma mère.

Je soupirai, sachant que celle-ci était loin d'être sainte d'esprit :

- C'est sûr qu'elle est une femme de confiance…

Regina ne cessa d'insister, finissant par planter ses ongles dans mes poignets :

- Ecoute-moi ! C'est important.

Je grimaçai devant la douleur qui me fit abdiquer :

- Très bien. Dépêche-toi avant que David ne débarque encore à ma recherche…

C'est alors que la mairesse me fit un aveu particulier, me choquant énormément :

- Tu es enceinte.

La nouvelle fut dévastatrice.

_Comment un tel incident avait pu se produire ?_

- C'est impossible ! Nous sommes deux femmes et...murmurais-je, les yeux écarquillés.

Regina n'en démordait pas :

- Je te parle d'un enfant magique.

Je frappai rageusement la brune.

_Comment se pouvait-il que je me retrouve à éduquer encore un enfant toute seule, sans la présence de l'autre parent ? _

Neal et Regina avaient préféré la sureté, me laissant affronter toutes les charges encombrant à la naissance d'un enfant.

**La femme de ma vie me délaissait complétement.**

- Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! Tu me quitte et je porte un hybride ! m'écriais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

- **Notre **bébé ! rétorquait –elle, sur la défensive.

Je secouai la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait aucun droit sur lui vu que j'allais assumer le fœtus sans aide de sa part :

- **LE** mien !

- Je ne te laisserais pas avorter ! répondit –elle, sur un ton ferme.

J'acquiesçai, sachant que je ne pourrais effectuer un tel acte.

- Ce n'était pas mon attention. Contrairement à toi, j'ai appris de mes erreurs.

_Jamais je ne pourrais m'éloigner d'un enfant, à présent._

**Je comptais assumer cette tâche, bien qu'elle soit inopinée et inattendue. **

- Tu te sens capable d'élever un enfant magique ?

La question de Regina m'offensa :

- Je suis quoi moi, d'après- toi ?!

Regina se rapprocha jusqu'à toucher mon ventre, un geste plein d'amour qui fit naitre quelques larmes.

**Ce bébé serait la seule preuve de notre amour, de ces nuits endiablées qui ne verraient plus le jour.**

- La différence est que tu ne maitrise aucun de tes pouvoirs. Lui, il a déjà toutes les ressources…

Je posai ma paume pour envelopper la sienne, espérant qu'elle m'avoue la manière de m'y prendre.

_Jamais je n'avais eu affaire à un nourrisson détenant des pouvoirs puissants et capable de s'en servir, alors qu'il n'était pas encore né._

**Notre enfant serait un être exceptionnel,** je ressentais déjà tout une aura magique l'entourer.

- J'ai une chance de le maitriser ? demandais-je, avide de curiosité.

Regina semblait défaitiste vu sa réponse :

- Quand on sait que j'ai du mal à canaliser mes pouvoirs…

Je la pointai furieusement du doigt :

- Toi, c'est parce que tu dépends de Cora ! Le contexte n'est pas le même.

J'étais convaincue que la brune se rebellerait à la mention de sa maléfique mère et ce fut le cas :

- Est-on toujours obligé de ramener ça à ma mère ?!

Dès que le ton fut élevé, une force soudaine la poussa à terre.

Je ne pus que sourire face à la distance que mettait le fœtus entre nous.

_Ce n'était qu'un retour face à sa génitrice qu'elle défendait corps et âme._

- Ce bébé va représenter une grande faiblesse pour moi. On en a la preuve ! répondit Regina, d'une voix douce.

J'essayai de comprendre ce que Regina essayait de me déclarer implicitement :

- Et tu comptes sur moi pour l'abandonner ?!

Elle ne fit que confirmer cette possibilité :

- Emma…On parle d'un être extraordinaire pas d'un humain comme Henry !

Il fut complexe de rester droite et de ne pas être furibonde face à sa demande.

_Je ne pouvais accomplir un tel geste._

**J'aimais déjà ce bébé ! **

- Tu es un monstre. Egale à ta mère.

A ma plus grande surprise, elle acquiesça à l'écoute de mon appellation de _« monstre »._

**Pour elle, c'était une évidence.**

- Il peut être un obstacle à ma…fa…mère…

Sa phrase fut comme une injure à mon encontre :

- Tu allais dire _« famille »_ ! On ne représente vraiment plus rien pour toi !

Quel constat affligeant que de découvrir qu'elle s'était-elle-même convaincue que Cora était tout pour elle…

**Elle dépendait entièrement de sa mère.**

- Je suis vraiment bête…L'espace, l'espace d'un moment, j'ai vraiment pensé que ce bébé te ferait basculer de notre côté, que tu reviendrais.

Il eut un long silence prouvant que je l'avais enfin touchée, qu'elle hésitait pour une fois.

Regina perdait de sa froideur et de ses convictions :

- Tu penses que l'on pourrait faire une garde alternée ?

- Après tout ce que tu as dit ?! m'écriais-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

La brune haussa les épaules :

- J'ai…peut-être changé d'avis.

Il n'en fut pas plus pour m'exaspérer :

- Regina ! C'est moi ou Cora. Ce n'est pas un coup l'un, un coup l'autre !

La concernée soupira, l'air ailleurs :

- Peut-être que je ne sais plus où j'en suis…

Je posai une main sur son épaule, signe de compassion :

- Dans ce cas, c'est Archie qu'il faut voir, non moi.

J'allais monter les escaliers menant au seuil de l'appartement quand Regina haussa le ton :

- Mais, bon sang ! Que ferais-tu si tu devais choisir entre moi et Snow ?! Crois-moi qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté notre relation…

Je regardai tendrement Regina, avant de répondre sincèrement :

- J'aurais fait comprendre à ma mère qu'elle allait me perdre. Je n'aurais jamais renoncé à toi tout simplement parce que je ne peux pas.

Les yeux perçants furent d'un coup comme déstabilisés, Regina étant toujours aussi déchirée entre les deux parties, entre ces deux facettes de l'amour.

Elle disparue au moment même où Snow ouvrit la porte, le regard inquisiteur.

* * *

- Tu tombes bien, nous avons à parler !

Ma fille venait d'apparaitre à nouveau dans le manoir et je comptais enfin la rallier à mes idées.

_Elle me devait bien ça._

- Ce n'est pas le moment.

Je fronçai les sourcils en la voyant me tourner le dos.

- Tu me dois une faveur après avoir couché avec l'ennemie ! dis-je, avec fermeté.

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement pour me faire face.

_J'avais touché la corde sensible._

- Et si je ne te l'accorde pas ? rétorqua Regina, colérique.

_J'aimais la voir se rebeller._

- Tu as tout à gagner à retourner dans notre monde.

Ma déclaration eut don de l'effrayer.

Pourtant, j'étais sur le point de créer un portail puissant pour éloigner Regina de l'influence de son âme-sœur.

_Rien que le terme me donnait la nausée._

- C'est ça, ta faveur ? demanda la mairesse, stupéfaite.

Je souria malicieusement, exposant ma thèse :

- Tu m'as dit d'éviter les plans sanglants…Retrouver un peu de pouvoirs peut se faire sans violence. On irait près du puits et…

Regina semblait déterminée :

- J'ai ma vie ici !

Je ricanai.

**_Tous la détestaient._**

- Il ne reste plus que moi.

Elle secoua la tête, abordant une mine sérieuse :

- Ce bébé…Je compte le voir grandir.

- Ce bébé ne fera jamais partit de ta vie. Soit réaliste ma chérie, il n'y a plus rien de bon pour toi ici.

Je jubilai alors qu'elle hochait la tête.

_Elle avait fini par céder._

- Changer de monde te rendrait plus humaine ? demanda-t-elle, sur un ton railleur.

Je ne relevai pas la plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

- Je veux le meilleur pour toi et je ne laisserais pas la fille Charming te mener par le bout du nez.

- Elle me…

Je haussai le ton alors qu'elle essayait de faire notre ennemie :

- Cesse de m'interrompre ! Tu n'as plus le choix. Soit tu m'accompagnes et tu me laisse t'offrir un nouveau départ, celui que tu voulais avec mon amour, soit je serais la plus horrible des belles-mères pour le shérif.

Elle haussa les épaules :

- Même si tu la tuais, je l'aimerais encore…

Mon ton fut soudainement froid, ne laissant place à aucune objection :

- Nous quittons ce soir Storybrooke pour notre château. Ne m'oblige pas à te ramener à l'ordre.

- Tu m'avais promis de rester un temps ! s'injuria Regina, en soupirant.

J'optai pour ma dernière carte, la phrase qui rallierait ma fille à coup sûr à mes idéologies sombres :

- J'ai besoin de toi Regina, je n'ai que toi. Pense à moi !

Je finis par la supplier du regard et toutes ses défenses s'effondrèrent.

**J'avais gagné !**

- Très bien. Laisse –moi lui faire mes adieux.

- Pour qu'elle ait une chance de nous retrouver ?! Hors de question ! m'écriais-je, énervée.

_Emma Swan ne devait être à présent, qu'un souvenir._

- Une lettre alors.

Je finis par hocher la tête.

_C'était bien la dernière fois que je cédais devant les exigences de ma fille._

* * *

Le temps que ma mère réunisse quelques affaires et invoque toutes ses forces maléfiques, je m'éclipsai pour retrouver Emma.

_J'avais besoin d'un dernier contact physique pour me donner assez de courage et tout laisser derrière moi, rejeter la femme de ma vie._

- Regina ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?! Snow et David vont descendre d'une minute à l'autre !

Emma paraissait complétement tétanisée à l'idée que ses parents comprennent la vérité.

Et pourtant, j'étais persuadée qu'ils épiaient toute la conversation à l'étage.

_Il était de toute façon trop tard pour cacher quelque chose…_

- C'est urgent, je ne pouvais pas attendre sagement à la porte ! insistais-je, en caressant tendrement son visage.

Elle repoussa fermement ma main :

- Les gens normaux frappent pourtant…

Je la scrutai intensément, comme si je voulais garder en mémoire toutes les formes de son corps.

**Dieu qu'elle me manquerait.**

- Je vais quitter Storybrooke.

La blonde écarquilla les yeux, désemparée :

- Quoi ?! Mais, ta mémoire…

Je la rassurai immédiatement :

- Je l'aurais toujours. Je retourne dans mon vrai monde. Celui dans lequel j'aurais une nouvelle vie.

J'essayais de paraitre convaincue par mes propos, malgré mes doutes.

- C'est de la propagande ou…

Je répondis sur un ton ferme :

- Emma ! Je suis sérieuse ! Je pars d'une minute à l'autre.

Celle-ci trouvait cela complétement absurde et insensé.

La délaisser me troublait également.

_Qu'allais-je trouver de mieux qu'ici, auprès des miens ?_

- Partir n'enlèvera pas tes problèmes ! s'exclama-t-elle, en grimaçant.

**Je les oublierais un temps.**

- J'aurais enfin une vie où on ne me tournera pas le dos.

- Ils te verront comme ta mère, ils fuiront…Ici, tu serais en sécurité.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

**En sécurité ?**

_Alors que tous me vouaient rancune ?_

- Qui es-tu pour dire ça ?! dis-je, en m'approchant dangereusement.

Je m'arrêtai alors qu'une voix lointaine m'interpellait.

**Je ne pouvais rester plus longtemps.**

- Ma mère m'appelle…chuchotais-je, en posant mes lèvres sur son front.

Alors que j'allais quitter les lieux, Emma me sauta dans les bras, à ma plus grande surprise.

**Ma mère serait loin d'apprécier la présence de la blonde. **

* * *

Quand j'apparue près du puits, Emma était toujours nichée dans mon étreinte.

J'avais tout tenté pour m'en défaire et la délaisser chez ses parents, lui clamant que Cora serait sans pitié, mais elle n'en avait que faire.

- Enfin ! Je t'appelle depuis trois minutes à travers les bois ! On va me prendre pour une…Que fait-elle la ?

Ma mère observait avec rage la blonde se tenir près de moi, cherchant à tout prix à fuir.

- Je ne la laisserais pas partir ! s'égosilla Emma, sur un ton colérique.

J'observais les deux êtres que j'aimais le plus se déchirer, ne sachant à quel côté me voué.

Le portail était créer, il ne me restait qu'à le franchir...

_Et pourtant, j'hésitais._

- Fais la taire.

J'allais secouer la tête, ne désirant plus faire souffrir Emma, elle qui essayait de faire l'impossible pour que nos moments ensemble priment sur Cora.

Malheureusement, quand celle-ci s'approcha et posa une main sur mon bras, un flux incroyable me traversa de parts en parts.

**La magie noire reprenait ses droits.**

- Regina…Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça…

Malheureusement, Emma n'avait plus d'ascendant sur moi.

**_L'Evil Queen_ était de retour.**

**TBC**


	6. La tentative de trop

**_Le chapitre arrive avec énormément de retard, mais j'ai appris que j'allais avoir des triplés...Et c'est tout une question d'organisation !_**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant...Je n'ai plus qu'à vous livrer le prochain assez rapidement :)_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE V**_

- Regina est partie…

J'étais restée lasse et totalement impuissante devant le départ de Regina.

J'avais essayé de me débattre, avant de me résigner.

Sa mère la possédait. **Complétement.**

J'étais persuadée qu'elle finirait par oublier le moindre souvenir pour retrouver son château et ses idées de pouvoirs, représentant son avenir.

J'avais fini par retourner chez mes parents, essayant de faire face à ma douleur et le vide laissé par la brune.

Et, malgré la souffrance qui écrasait douloureusement mon myocarde, il me sembla encore possible de la sauvée de cette folie qui l'envahirait à nouveau.

_N'y avait-il pas un remède pour éradiquer cette forme de destruction que Regina s'infligeait ?_

- C'est étrange, alors qu'on l'a vue disparaitre avec toi…

Snow paraissait soudainement suspicieuse.

- Je voulais qu'elle reste. Cora est dangereuse et…

J'essayais de terrer toute marque d'affection pour Regina, bien que ma mère semble obstinée à découvrir la véritable nature de ma relation avec son ancienne belle-mère :

- Et pourquoi donc ?

Sa curiosité eut don d'attiser ma colère, ma rage de constater à présent cet amour que j'avais perdu :

- Suis-je obligé de vous fournir une quelconque argumentation ?!

Snow continuait son inquisition :

- Peut-être parce que tu l'as appelée Regina et non…

- Et alors ? On s'est rapprochées pour Henry ! déclarais-je, sur un ton ferme.

Mon ainée fut subitement plus insistante, frôlant l'insolence :

- A quel point ?

Mon père sembla enfin intervenir, sortant du mutisme dans lequel il s'était réfugié.

_Etais-ce un crime de ressentir à nouveau des sentiments autre qu'amicaux envers Regina ?_

- Snow ! Ce n'est pas approprié !

Il essayait de relativiser la situation bien qu'elle soit dramatique et inimaginable pour sa femme.

- J'aime Regina et d'un amour profond ! C'est ça que tu veux entendre ?! m'écriais-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

_Mon cœur se délestait enfin d'un poids important._

- Il faut que je la retrouve ! dis-je, sur un ton ferme.

_J'espérais tant qu'ils m'aideraient à accomplir cette tâche. _

Snow semblait pourtant rancunière :

- Votre amour n'est plus réciproque, alors…

- Quand bien même ! Elle va redevenir cette Reine assoiffée de pouvoir à s'en prendre à tous.

Ma préoccupation n'était plus d'aider Regina à s'éloigner de l'influence de sa mère, elle y avait elle-même consenti.

Il était maintenant de mon devoir de me préoccuper des futurs innocents qui allaient périr.

_Même si j'y risquais mon existence._

- Ce n'est plus de ton ressort ! s'exclama ma mère, résignée.

Je soupirai en voyant l'absence de réaction de mon père, avant de répondre :

- Vu qu'on partage un gamin ensemble, je suis concernée.

Le bébé que je portais méritait que je me confronte à Regina, en espérant lui faire retrouver la raison.

_Une dernière fois. _

J'étais prête à lui offrir une ultime chance de réparer ses torts.

**Elle devait la saisir.**

- Henry a compris que Regina s'est laissée influencée. Il sait qu'elle…commença Snow, décidée.

Je la coupai immédiatement :

- Je ne te parle pas d'Henry.

- J'ai peur de ne pas suivre là…

Je secouai la tête, pensant qu'il n'était pas temps de lui révéler l'arrivée future d'un enfant.

_L'urgence était ailleurs…_

- Peut m'importe, il faut que je trouve un portail pour la rejoindre ! dis-je, sur un ton ferme.

_Les heures étaient maintenant comptées avant que Regina ne soit la copie parfaite et aliénée de Cora…_

- Elle va te tuer ! s'injuria Snow.

Cette simple phrase réussis à me crisper.

_Regina oscillait encore entre le bien et le mal, tout n'était pas perdu…_

- Elle ne le fera pas ! répondis-je, fermement.

- Elle t'a déjà assez amochée ! Entre tes poignets, ton visage…

Ma mère n'avait pas tort sur mon état physique, bien qu'il ne soit qu'un détail face au malheur que Regina pouvait causer si je n'agissais pas…

- Je ne la laisserais pas sombrer ! dis-je, sur un ton irrévocable.

_J'étais la seule personne à pouvoir stopper le prochain massacre._

- Pourtant, elle, elle te laisse couler ! clama Snow, l'air renfrogné.

Il était vrai que la brune m'avait complétement délaissée, mais je ne pouvais faire de même pour le bien de tous.

_Et pourtant, ma rancœur était tenace._

- Mais, moi je vous ai vous ! Vous êtes les êtres les plus purs et les plus doux comme parents…Elle, elle a une mère tordue ! m'écriais-je, énervée.

Le coup de grâce fut la deuxième intervention de mon père, qui finalement, avait pris partit :

- Pourquoi toujours chercher à la défendre, Emma ? Tu te rappelles de ton état quand tu étais sur la plage ce soir-là ? Tu étais complétement dévastée ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu risques une fois là-bas !

Je baissai la tête, comprenant bien que David avait raison, mais j'étais bornée :

- Au moins, je pourrais dire à mon gamin que j'aurais tout essayé.

Il eut un moment de silence avant que je ne me courbe, la souffrance m'assaillant.

Mon cœur semblait se briser, me faisant suffoquer.

- Emma ! Que se passe-t-il ? s'écria Snow, hébétée.

Une seule personne pouvait être responsable de cette souffrance lancinante.

- Regina ! criais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

En une fraction de seconde, je disparue dans un flot de fumée violette.

J'en étais convaincue : _Je serais prochainement aux côtés de Regina._

* * *

A peine arrivées, je frissonnai à la vue du château trop longtemps oublié, synonyme de terribles moments.

Pourtant, je n'étais plus capable de fuir.

_J'avais fait le pas de trop, celui m'éloignant définitivement d'Emma._

Ma mère ne semblait pourtant pas rassurée quand à ma prise de position.

Elle avait tenté de m'arracher le cœur, pour se persuader de ma bonne foi.

- Il vaudrait mieux t'en séparer…chuchotait –elle, en souriant malicieusement.

Je l'avais repoussée, pensant que je ne désirais aucunement paraitre aussi frigide qu'elle.

- Tu as assez d'autorité sur moi ! dis-je, avec difficulté, alors que je reprenais mon souffle.

- Ton cœur te reliera toujours à Miss Swan. Il n'est pas bon de lier cet amour à nos futures affaires.

Il avait suffi qu'elle pose sa main sur mon avant-bras pour que toute idée de rébellion s'estompe.

_Comment lutter face à autant de suprématie et d'emprise sur mon être tout entier ?_

- Je l'ai abandonné pour toi, tu ne trouves déjà pas ça assez égoïste de ta part ? demandais-je, en serrant les poings.

Sa poigne se resserra pour me faire taire, avant qu'elle ne lâche toute poigne :

- Je veux que tu te trouves quelqu'un à ta hauteur.

_Que répondre devant cette demande irréalisable ?_

- Veille à ne pas laisser ta conscience te rattraper concernant Miss Swan.

Je hochai la tête, alors que ma mère prit le chemin pour l'entrée du château.

_Comment allais-je pouvoir retourner dans ce lieu représentatif de mon passé, de mes malheurs ?_

* * *

A la tombée de la nuit, je marchais encore à l'extérieur, appréhendant mon retour au château, pour retrouver le luxe et les réminiscences de ma vie antérieure.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand Emma apparue, enveloppée par une brume couleur fuchsia.

- Regina ! s'écria-t-elle, soulagée.

Je ne sus quel comportement adopter après la manière dont je l'avais traitée.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Tu es inconsciente !

J'observai les alentours rapidement, espérant que personne n'écoute le dialogue.

- Je viens te raisonner avant que tu ne redeviennes « _l'Evil Queen »_! Tu n'as donc rien retenu de tes erreurs ?!

Mon ancienne compagne tenta de me secouer comme elle l'avait fait auparavant, bien qu'elle ne suscite aucune prise de conscience en moi.

- Je suis une cause perdue, Emma.

Je la voyais s'agiter, essayer de retrouver cette Regina resplendissante de bonheur qu'elle avait connue.

Et pourtant, quelque chose s'était éteint en moi pour laisser la noirceur s'approprier de mon cœur.

- Pas tant qu'il y aura ce petit être en moi…susurra-t-elle, en posant ma paume sur son ventre.

Je fus tentée un instant de profiter de l'opportunité, de laisser mes doigts, mon esprit, goûter enfin au bonheur, avant de me raviser :

- Mais, je n'en veux pas ! Je n'en veux plus !

A ma plus grande peine, Emma ne cessait d'insister :

- Je ne te crois pas. Il y a une partie de moi en toi !

J'étais prête à laisser le doute m'accaparer.

Malheureusement, je savais où se trouvait ma place.

_Elle était loin des concepts joyeux d'Emma. _

- Je suis condamnée à redevenir Reine. Sauf que j'aurais enfin la décence de choisir la personne que j'épouserais.

Les mots avaient du mal à se frayer un chemin en moi et pourtant, ils étaient le reflet de ce qui m'attendait

Ils étaient évocateurs de cette destinée que j'avais à moitié choisie, de ces choix que j'avais à peine médités.

_Tout était de ma faute._

- Tu crois réellement que ta mère te laissera être une souveraine aimante et gentille ? demanda Emma, en écarquillant les yeux à la perspective que Cora ait en tête un projet bienveillant.

_Je l'espérais en tout cas._

- Peu importe puisque tu vas vite retourner dans ton monde et me laisser vivre avec Cora.

Je m'écartai alors, mettant de la distance entre nous.

_Il était temps qu'elle me quitte et ne ravive plus mes sentiments à son égard._

- Rappelles toi en quelle occasion tu m'as demandée de porter cette bague.

Je soupirai en voyant cette énième manière de me rallier à elle.

Elle s'y prenait trop tardivement et ne mènerait qu'à un échec.

_Je ne pouvais plus trahir ma mère._

- Je t'ai effectivement demandé en fiançailles, j'étais certainement trop stupide vu que tu as refusé.

Je me souvenais encore de cette proposition que je lui avais faite au clair de lune, alors que j'avais laissé mon cœur dominer ma raison.

- Je t'ai dit d'attendre ! Mes parents n'étaient même pas au courant ! Et le problème n'est pas là, je…Je refuse que tu épouse quelqu'un d'autre !

Devant mon air ébahit, Emma jeta la bague scintillante à terre.

- Emma ! Qu'as-tu fais ?! hurlais-je, scandalisée.

Bien que je ne puisse pas lui en vouloir d'être à bout de nerfs, à bout de souffle, celle-ci venait de commettre une faute irréparable.

- Elle est brisée ! dis-je, déboussolée.

Emma semblait étonnamment calme malgré ma détresse.

_Il y avait de quoi s'alarmer._

- Cette bague est un portail puissant entre nous. C'est grâce à elle que tu as pu arriver.

Emma haussa les épaules, toujours relativement passive :

- Je ne compte pas repartir maintenant.

- Il le faut pourtant ! Malheureusement, je n'aurais jamais la force de créer un portail pour te faire retourner à Storybrooke et te protéger, à moi toute seule ! déclarais-je, désespérée.

_Je redoutais le pire._

- Que pourrait-il m'arriver de plus horrible ? demanda la blonde, calmement.

Une voix retentit alors :

- Me revoir, peut-être ?

La magie noire s'infiltra à nouveau en moi alors que Cora semblait heureuse d'être intervenue.

**Elle serait bientôt débarrasser d'Emma.**

**TBC**


End file.
